


The Stolen Hammer

by Amphata



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Norse - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom, Thor: Tales of Asgard, Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Mjolnir - Freeform, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphata/pseuds/Amphata
Summary: You know that story of Thor’s hammer getting stolen, and him seeking Loki’s help to find the thieves? Yes, the one that ended with Thor dressed up as a bride.I have imagined a slightly different version, which for now only includes the very beginning of it, and I have written it down for Thais, who is my biggest inspiration for everything.If you guys like it I might go on and finish the tale at some point, but this is all that my mind gave me for now, sorryyyy!(This is also posted on my tumblrpage)





	The Stolen Hammer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Manysidesofmyself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manysidesofmyself/gifts).



Loki was sitting all comfy on a rock under a tree, in the nice shade that protected him from the early morning sun.  A gentle breeze moved his hair, his book kept him entertained, the air smelled like spring, and all was good.

A grunt from his far right made him lift his gaze from his reading: Thor was coming up the hill, huffing, frowning.

Loki watched as he got closer, frantically looking around, pulling up rocks and then angrily throwing them away. He waited until Thor was right next to him, then calmly voiced “You look troubled, brother”.

“I AM TROUBLED!” Thor yelled, lifting a giant rock that was near his brother, only to throw that one away too after a quick look underneath. Loki’s eyebrows lifted slightly, he gave Thor an enquiring look. “I can’t find my hammer!” Was his answer.

“Oh…!” Loki gasped theatrically “… _no_!” he pressed one hand on his chest. Thor’s eyes fixed on his brother, he didn’t utter a word.

“What a tragedy, and so, so unexpected” Loki moaned, shook his head in display of pure sadness “What can we do but try and make the best out of it, learn the lesson, that nothing is forever, indeed, and we are but a mere speckle of dust in the infin-” “Loki?” “Mh?”

“Did you take my hammer?”

Loki’s eyes widened in surprise, his hand was back on his chest. He opened his mouth in shock, looked around to seek the support of an imaginary audience. “Did _I_ take your hammer?  _Me_??” His eyelashes flapped quickly. “Brother I am baffled, shocked,  _hurt_ even, that you would think of me so lowly to the point of suspecting me capable of such despicable actions”.  

Thor’s face was the face of a god who, on a day that had just begun, had already had enough of everything. “When” his brother continued “will this cruelty end, towards my person, I wonder. What have I ever done, that I deserve this endless circle of hatred and doubt around me”. Thor listened patiently to his brother’s monologue, straightened his back and shoulders, cracked his knuckles. “What evil did I ever commit, say I, that you people  _just won’t_ see me as your friend. And I give, and I give, and keep giving, and what do I ge-” Loki’s voice broke in his throat, mostly because Thor’s big, strong hand had clasped on his neck, and was now blocking his breath.

Thor’s eyes never left his brother’s face, his tongue was pressed against the inside of his cheek, he waited patiently for a better answer. A crackling sound came from Loki’s mouth “ _I will happily help you find your hammer, Thor_ ”. Satisfied, Thor nodded and freed his brother’s throat. He cheerfully smiled at him, while the trickster coughed sharply and massaged his neck.

“I didn’t take your hammer, brother. And don’t see this as a personal criticism but you should know better. When have I ever lied to yoALRIGHT ALRIGHT CALM DOWN GEEZ” he rushedly added, retreating his legs and looking for shelter on the highest spot of the rock he was sitting on. Thor put down the huge rock he had lifted right above his brother’s head, and silently went back to smile at him, waiting.

“I didn’t take your hammer”, Loki repeated, reassuming his previous position on the rock with slow, snaky movements “but I might have a  _teensy_ idea of who did”. Thor bowed forward, his face so close to his brother’s that they could kiss (and they had had, too, many times), his smile was still wide on his lips – but it didn’t extend to his eyes.

“And are you… going to tell me?” “ _Perhaps_ ” Loki replied quickly, licking his lips and raising one finger “But first, brother, there is an important question you must ask yourself”

Thor’s fake smile widened, his eyelashes briefly flapped “Is there! And what will that be?” Loki nodded, knowingly, and waived his finger right to his brother’s nose “Do you  _really_ want your hammer back?”, asked he, his chest sprung backwards, his face the definition of satisfied wit, he observed quietly the effects of this last smart consideration on his brother.  

Thor’s eyes opened wide, his forehead wrinkled, the edges of his mouth pointing down, he nodded as to giving the question a long thought. “Do you” he asked, moving his chest forward to get their faces closer again “ _really_ want to keep your teeth?” “They went that way”, Loki said in a blink, one arm stretched open with one finger pointing east, he hastily guided his brother’s gaze to be extra sure he had the exact location right, while gently smoothing the fur of Thor’s cape on his wide back.

“That way?” Thor asked for confirmation, gazing intently at the horizon, already planning ahead on how to get there, and most of all mentally searching the land to find who was inhabiting that part of the realm. “Oh yes” Loki whispered from behind Thor, slowly backing up one step at a time, a wicked grin forming on his lips “you just follow the path they left, see that trail?” he continued, his entire body fading away as Thor’s eyes were still locked on the horizon “Your hammer did that. You follow the trail and you will find it, and when you do” he roared, almost completely gone “you can SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS BROTHER ‘CAUSE I DON’T CARE ONE BIT"  Thor’s head turned around so quickly he almost snapped a nerve, but Loki was nowhere to be seen. 

Did he even see the thieves, or was the whole thing a wicked joke? How long had he been playing? That’s the curse, he thought, of having Loki as a brother. He exhaled loudly and turned around to go back from whence he came, his very soul was shaking with rage and disappointment at himself, and yet he smiled, and this time his eyes were smiling too.


End file.
